


A Cure for Boredom

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy, Dad - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lolicon, M/M, Mom - Freeform, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Shota, Sibling Incest, Sisters, Underage Sex, brother, family love, little brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short story I did for sluttyhannah53 hope you all enjoy it. this was not a commission so it is shorter and less detailed than my commissions would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for Boredom

“Ok kids, be good.” They heard their mother say as the front door closed. 

The kids responded with a half hearted “Ok...” their parents left for the day like they always do on the last Friday night of the month. 

For a while the house was quiet, every kid in the house was doing their own thing... Lucas (6) (or Luke) was playing with his cars. 

Lily (7), the second youngest, was coloring in her coloring book... The little girl was humming when while swinging her feet. 

Mia (9), the second oldest, was watching her shows.

And Selena (11) the oldest, was painting her toes... 

“I’m bored.” said Lucas.

“What do you want me to do about it.” Selena asked. 

“Come on you can think of something fun can’t you?” whined Mia, she was just as bored as Lucas was.

“Yeah you come up with good games.” said Lily a little excited. 

Selena knew they wouldn’t stop until she did something... So she thought for a bit. “How about we play ‘pet’?” the girl said. 

“Oh, What’s that?” Luke asked excitedly. 

“Are you sure Luke is old enough to play that game?” Mia asked, bating her brother.

“I’m old enough!” the boy said quickly not wanting to look like a baby. 

“I was the pet last time, and it’s not a game for kids are you sure you’re a big boy?” said Lily squirming as she remembered being the pet.

“How do you play pet!?” The boy was determined to play this older kid game. 

“Ok if you insist.” said Selena as she began to take off her clothes. 

As she pulled down her panties Luke was surprised to see that his sister had a fat 8inch cock. The boy heard of this before in sex ed, his teacher said there are some women in this world with both wee-wees and girl parts... There are many things that distinguish futa-girls and regular girls. Most if not all of them have a heightened sexual apatite... And their bodies mature slightly faster... Even those with futa genes mature a little faster then the average girl.

“This is how we play pet...” Selena said walking up to her little brother, her semi-hard cock in her hand... The girl traced the tip of her girl dong on the boy’s lips. “...We do whatever we want to you....” the girl kissed her little brother on the lips with full tongue. “...are you ok with that little bro?” she said after she broke their kiss. Luke was so shocked that all he could do was nod yes. 

When Luke got over his shock, he noticed Mia and Lily was naked too. Mia was all girl, her hairless mound was dripping wet and her barely budding breast was smaller then Selena’s but cute non the less... Lily surprised Luke again, her cock was longer than Selena’s and just as thick... the Girl’s cock was about 11inches long, it looked like a third leg, thought Luke...

The girls began to take the boy’s clothes off... Lucas was looked like an average, though slightly chubby, looking boy with clothes on but without his clothes it was a different story, his bubble but stuck way out, and his chest almost looked like budding boobs, especially with his nipples being thick for a boy... If you just looked at his body from behind he looked just like a girl. 

“Ooooh... Lukie, your so cute.” said Mia, she knew this would irritate the boy and it worked, the boy pouted and he looked even cuter, “Oh, I’m sorry let me make it up to you.” she said as he kissed him like Selena did earlier... After the kiss she stood up and pushed her brother’s head onto her smooth pussy. “now it’s time for you to kiss me.” she said in an overly cute manner. 

The boy didn’t know what to do, his face was pressed against his sister’s young mound... All the boy could think was, she wanted me to kiss it... So he began to stick his tongue out and tried to replicate what his sisters did when they kissed him. 

“Oh wow bro, your good at this.” Said Mia as she began to grind her pussy against the boy’s face. 

Selena and Lily were watching this and were playing with each others dicks. Lily started to suck on Selena’s nipples as they got more into it... 

Luke thought that his sister’s pussy tasted strange.. Slightly salty, pungent and tangy... He didn’t care for the taste at first but the more he tasted her the more he liked the taste... Suddenly the taste was gone, Mia’s knees gave way and she fell down... Luke wanted more of her pussy so her bent over to eat the girl out... His tongue was able to get deeper in this position, to where he felt something weird... As he licked the insides of her pussy the tip of his tongue felt a different texture, he jabbed at it... And his sister responded by jumping every time. Luke thought this was funny so he kept on doing it until she was screaming bad words and many things the boy couldn’t understand. 

Meanwhile, Selena decided to make her move... The boy’s butt was in the air so she went over to play with it. When she got there she started to give the boy his first rim job... Luke’s head popped up for a second, wondering what was going on, but his head was forced back down by the desperate Mia, she was so close to an orgasm. 

“Remember the game Luke, you have to do anything we want.” she said as she dug her tongue back deep in his boy hole. 

Lily walked over to Mia and began to play with the girl’s nipples with the tip of her cock.

Suddenly Mia pulled Luke’s head as hard as she could against her crotch as she came hard from the boy’s naturally talented tongue. 

The boy gasped for air as Mia’s body fell limp from exhaustion... Lily took this opportunity to test to see if her brother’s talent extended to blowjobs...

Luke was finally breathing normally when Lily’s massive cock pushed it’s way into the boy’s mouth. 

“Just suck it.” The little girl said grabbing the boy by the hair... Luke followed orders and began to suck the anaconda... 

“Ok bro, just relax your ass.” Said Selena, first the boy felt a cold liquid on his butt hole and then he felt her slowly pushing her thick cock into his tiny hole..

Luke wanted to cry out in pain but the dick in his mouth prevented that, after a while the pain subsided... He still had tears coming from his face... This turned Lily on so she face fucked him harder... The boy found that if he pushed out, like he was taking a poop, as his sister pushed he cock in, he felt less painful and it was the same when she pulled out... He soon had a rhythm going and he felt didn’t feel the pain anymore... He was feeling something else... 

“This feels good” the boy thought, he got lost as he felt his throat and ass get fucked.

In the height of their play they heard “What are you kids doing?” 

Their parents were home...

“Mom, Dad, what are you doing home so early?” Selena asked balls deep in her little brother. 

“They messed up our reservations and we had to come home.” she said putting her bag down “it’s a good thing we did.” she said pulling off her dress, their daddy followed suit. 

“Yeah it looks like we can have more fun here then having to fuck at a hotel.” he said taking off his pants and shorts at the same time. Their daddy’s cock was smaller than Selena’s... But their mother’s cock was bigger and thicker then any of the girls... 

“Come here boy,” his mother demanded... “do you like cock?” she asked, the boy nodded his head, at first he didn’t like it, he told her but he was really liking it now, and wanted to take mommy’s cock too...

“Oh, like father like son.” she said, as she pointed at his daddy... He was hopping up and down on Lily’s thick cock and swallowing Selena’s 8 inches.

“Your daddy is what people call a cock whore.” Luke’s mother whispered in his ear.

“Daddy’s a cock whore?” he asked, “can I be a cock whore too mommy?” he asked her innocently. 

“Yes baby,” she said “from now on I will teach you to be a good cock whore.” she said as she slipped her 12 inch cock into Lucas’ boypussy... The boy felt the pain like he did with his sister but he knew he would soon be rewarded with great pleasure... So he endured it... 

-later-

After hours of fucking, the family was at their limit. 

Mia, Lily and their dad (in that order) was in a train... Mia had on her mommy’s black dildo to fuck Lily... 

Selena was getting fucked by her mom as she was deep inside Lucas... 

The moaning sounds were getting more intense, they grew until they felt they all came together...

After she caught her breath their mother said “We’ll defiantly be spending more time together...” she said as she licked her lips... She kissed Selena deep as she fingered her pussy right below her cock, she then fed her little boy her dripping fingers... He sucked his sister’s taste off his mommy’s hands...

“I am so glad I was bored today.” He thought still sucking his mommy’s fingers...


End file.
